Voluptés
by Cybelia
Summary: Attention lemon threesome : AlexandreHephaïstionBagoas. Une chaude soirée de découverte entre les trois hommes...


**Voluptés.**

Alexandre ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier tout ce qui l'entourait pour profiter pleinement de son bain chaud. Il détendit ses muscles, inspirant à fond avant d'expirer lentement. Alors que son esprit se vidait, un visage apparut sur ses paupières closes.

_Hephaïstion…_

Il soupira. Il aurait aimé que son amant soit près de lui ce soir, mais celui-ci avait disparu après le dîner sans rien dire. Alexandre avait bien remarqué que, depuis leur arrivée à Babylone, ses relations avec celui qu'il avait toujours aimé avaient changé. Il supposait que cela avait un lien avec son attirance pour Bagoas. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Hephaïstion, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir posséder le jeune Perse. Bagoas l'avait tout simplement envoûté avec son corps souple et ses yeux sombres.

Alors qu'Alexandre pensait à lui, il entra dans la pièce. Malgré son pas furtif et silencieux, le Macédonien l'avait senti arriver. Bagoas s'arrêta à quelques pas de la baignoire, hésitant. Alexandre ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Puis, il lui tendit la main, l'invitant à s'approcher. Bagoas obéit et s'agenouilla près de la baignoire. Il prit une éponge qui était posée par-terre et commença à la passer doucement sur le torse d'Alexandre. Celui-ci referma les yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière. La caresse de l'éponge était douce et, parfois, les doigts du Perse effleuraient sa peau, le faisant frémir.

Au bout d'un moment, il rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Bagoas sourit légèrement. Il remit l'éponge où il l'avait trouvée et replongea sa main dans l'eau à présent tiède. Lorsque ses doigts fins et agiles se refermèrent sur la virilité d'Alexandre, celui-ci ne put retenir un râle de désir. La douce torture que lui infligeait le jeune homme cessa brusquement lorsqu'il attrapa la main qui le caressait, étonnant Bagoas qui crut avoir mal agi. Alexandre s'empressa de le détromper. Il se leva, magnifique dans sa nudité, et attira le Perse pour un baiser fougueux. Puis, il sortit de la baignoire et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers le lit.

Alexandre s'allongea, ne s'occupant pas du fait qu'il allait tremper les draps, tandis que Bagoas se débarrassait de sa tunique. Le Macédonien le contempla un instant, détaillant ses courbes si parfaites et attirantes, puis il lui fit signe de le rejoindre. A peine Bagoas était-il étendu contre lui qu'Alexandre l'attirait pour un baiser passionné. Le Perse repoussa doucement son amant qui se laissa faire, puis descendit dans son cou, léchant la peau, la parsemant de baisers furtifs et aussi légers qu'une brise. Il continua doucement son parcours, passa par la clavicule, le bras, remontant sur l'épaule pour redescendre sur le torse. Il tortura un instant les deux boutons de chairs, l'un après l'autre, de sa langue agile avant d'aller encore plus bas. Il embrassa le nombril, descendant encore plus jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le membre gonflé de désir qui n'attendait plus que son bon vouloir. Sans hésiter, Bagoas le prit doucement dans sa bouche, enroulant sa langue autour tout en caressant le ventre d'Alexandre de ses doigts fins. Le Macédonien ferma les yeux, savourant les sensations qui naissaient en lui à chaque mouvement du jeune homme. Plus rien au monde n'existait…

**POV Hephaïstion**

Lors du dîner, j'avais encore pu remarquer les regards que mon Alexandre lançait à Bagoas. Mon cœur se meurtrissait à chaque fois un peu plus. Je quittai alors la table, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Alors que j'errai sans but dans l'immense et majestueux palais Babylonien, mes pas me conduisirent sans que je m'en rende compte devant les appartements de mon amour. Lorsque je m'en aperçus, je voulus faire demi-tour, mais je fus arrêté par des gémissements de désir provenant de la pièce dissimulée derrière le lourd rideau de velours rouge. Tétanisé, je compris instantanément ce qui s'y déroulait. J'étais partagé par deux sentiments intenses : la jalousie et le désir. J'aurais menti si j'avais dit que Bagoas ne m'avais pas séduit un peu, moi aussi. Mais Alexandre était à moi depuis si longtemps… je n'étais pas naïf au point de croire que j'étais le seul amant de celui que je surnommai « mon Achille », mais j'espérais au moins être son seul « Patrocle ». Et, depuis notre arrivée à Babylone et notre rencontre avec Bagoas, je commençai à en douter.

C'est alors que mon corps fit un mouvement que ma raison réprouva vivement. Je repoussai légèrement le rideau, juste assez pour me glisser dans la pièce, et me cachai derrière une colonne, près de l'entrée. D'où j'étais, je ne pouvais manquer le spectacle qui se déroulait sur le lit, tout en étant à l'abri des regards des deux hommes. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du faire ça, que c'était mal… mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher…

Mes yeux détaillèrent la scène : depuis le visage d'Alexandre, affichant un désir intense, jusqu'au corps nu de Bagoas dont la bouche prodiguait d'expertes caresses. A la vue de cette scène, je sentis mon propre corps réagir violemment. Je m'en voulus, mais ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de cette scène. Je n'étais même plus jaloux de Bagoas ! Le seul sentiment qui m'habitait à cet instant précis, c'était une envie furieuse de les rejoindre pour donner encore plus de plaisir à mon Alexandre…

Je ne sais si mon amant avait des pouvoirs divins, toujours est-il qu'il tourna subitement la tête vers moi, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Je rougis violemment. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais sorti de ma cachette et il m'avait vu. Il me sourit. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots. Je m'approchais, tremblant d'appréhension et de désir. Bagoas leva la tête, surpris de ma présence, mais Alexandre lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Alors, il reprit ses caresses, arrachant un râle à ce Dieu vivant qui me regardait si intensément.

Alexandre attendit que je fus assez près du lit, puis tendit la main vers moi et la glissa sous ma tunique, remontant doucement sur mes cuisses et mes fesses. Lorsqu'il s'empara de mon membre dressé, je crus défaillir. Mes jambes tremblèrent et je dus me mettre à genoux sur le lit pour ne pas tomber. J'ôtais ma tunique, puis m'allongeait près d'Alexandre. Il captura mes lèvres dans les siennes, invitant ma langue à jouer avec la sienne. Alors que j'étais perdu corps et âme dans le baiser, je sentis la bouche de Bagoas engloutir mon membre. Je me laissais retomber sur le dos, secoué par la force du désir qui m'envahissait. Alexandre se redressa et revint m'embrasser fougueusement. Sa main se perdit dans mes cheveux, puis descendit caresser mon torse.

C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais ainsi, pris entre deux feux. J'avais l'impression que mon corps s'embrasait à chacune des caresses de Bagoas ou d'Alexandre. Perdu dans les méandres du désir, je n'arrivait même plus à distinguer à qui appartenaient les mains qui jouaient avec mes tétons durcis ou qui s'insinuaient entre mes cuisses pour se perdre encore plus loin.

Soudain, à ma grande surprise, je me retrouvai seul, sans aucune caresse. Surpris, je rouvris les yeux que j'avais fermé instinctivement sous la douceur du plaisir et les plongeait dans le regard d'Alexandre. Mon amant me sourit tendrement. Il fit signe à Bagoas de s'étendre sur le dos, puis je pris place au-dessus de lui de façon à ce qu'il puisse continuer ses caresses buccales sur mon membre qui me faisait souffrir tant il était gonflé de désir contenu. J'appuyai mes mains sur le mur, derrière la tête de lit, me penchant en avant afin de pouvoir accueillir Alexandre en moi. Mon amant me pénétra doucement, comme à son habitude. Mon bas-ventre irradiait de sensations si forte qu'elles me faisaient tourner la tête. Alexandre commença de lents mouvements en moi qui se répercutaient dans mon membre prisonnier de la bouche gourmande du jeune Perse.

Les assauts du plaisirs, décuplés, montèrent rapidement en moi. Je tentais de me retenir le plus longtemps possible, mais bientôt, je fus submergé. Ma semence se déversa dans la gorge de Bagoas alors que je poussais un cri de plaisir bestial, rejetant ma tête en arrière. Alexandre en profita pour m'embrasser dans le cou, le mordillant subitement pour y laisser sa marque. Bagoas se dégagea et monta embrasser mon amant, lui faisant goûter dans sa bouche ma semence, puis il m'embrassa également. C'est alors qu'Alexandre se cambra subitement, enfonçant ses ongles dans mes hanches. Il resta un long moment en moi après s'être libéré, puis s'effondra assis sur le lit. Je l'imitai, mes jambes étant incapables d'en supporter plus.

Mon regard croisa celui d'Alexandre. Bagoas était allongé sur le lit et regardait le plafond. Mes yeux se posèrent sur son désir inassouvi et je souris. Ensemble, « mon Achille » et moi descendîmes poser nos lèvres sur le membre du jeune Perse qui en hoqueta de surprise. Je voulais lui rendre ce qu'il m'avait offert au centuple et m'y appliquait, ma langue rencontrant à certains moments celle d'Alexandre. Nos deux bouches eurent tôt fait de vaincre la résistance de Bagoas qui se libéra subitement en se cambrant sur le lit.

Alexandre, appuyé sur un coude, me regardait avec tant d'amour dans le regard que je compris que je serai pour toujours « son Patrocle ». Il passa une main dans mes cheveux, puis sur ma joue, la caressant doucement. Bagoas nous regardait sans jalousie. Il semblait avoir compris que, quoi qu'il arrive, Alexandre et moi serions toujours unis par un lien indestructible. Je lui souris. Nous nous installâmes ensuite tous les trois dans le lit, Alexandre entre Bagoas et moi, nos corps nus, encore frémissants, soudés et nous endormîmes rapidement dans la chaleur de cette étreinte.

**FIN.**

**Fic écrite le 3/3/2005**


End file.
